


Happy Birthday

by Deep_Thoughts



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Mommy Issues, Panic Attacks, Slight RJ/Caswen, Soft Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deep_Thoughts/pseuds/Deep_Thoughts
Summary: "He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and went to unlock it expecting it to be some distant relative wishing him a happy birthday. He stared at the screen and saw only two words."Its Ricky's Birthday! But someone doesn't seem to care as much as they should.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, 
> 
> I wrote this just now because I was feeling a little down. Story is slightly inspired by my birthday. (Besides the end im forever alone haha)

Ricky stared at his phone, watching the notifications flow in one by one. Waiting for that one call that he had been hoping would come in any second. Sure, they had not had the best relationship lately, and sure they do not talk often; But this was his mother. surely, she would care enough to call him on such a special day. Right?

It was like someone had taken his heart from his chest, stabbed it one hundred times, threw it on the floor and stomped on it, to place it back into his chest in the wrong way. He thought about giving up, just letting it be. It might be his birthday, but life goes on for other people, perhaps she got distracted with work and forget. Clicking off his phone and tossing it aside Ricky decided it would be a good time to start getting ready for his birthday celebration. Nini, Gina and the others would not leave Ricky alone until he had agreed on having a party for his 17th.

Staring at his reflection in the mirror he could not help but ask what was wrong with him. What could he have possibly done? What did he do for him to be treated this way? Yes, he might be acting selfish for being upset that his mom did not take time to wish him a happy birthday, but its justified right? Or at least that is what Ricky had hoped.

He decided it was the right time to socialize with other people. He grabbed his phone and placed it in his back pocket and went downstairs to join everyone who had come early to set up. Once arriving downstairs he’s greeted by Nini, his best friend since kindergarten. She dragged him around showing him the little events that she planned. From the huge taco bar on one side of the room to the photobooth set up on the other. Nini had really gone full out for him, sparing no expense just to make sure his day was special. He was truly glad to have Nini in his life, he knew that she would always be there for him no matter how much struggles they have gone through. She was there the first time his parents started fighting, the time when he had a life crisis about finding the same gender attractive, for pretty much everything.

Soon enough everyone had joined them, each taking time to chat with the birthday boy before going on with other party activities. Ricky had been chatting with Nini about whether he was going to do the spring musical when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face no one other than EJ Caswell himself. The only other person, besides Nini of course, that had ever made his heart swoon.

“Happy Birthday Ricky!” EJ hands him a medium-large sized box wrapped in a white and gold paper that had pink and blue balloons scattered. “I’m really grateful that I met you and I don’t know what I would do without a friend like you” Ricky’s heart leaped, running in a marathon doing hurdles. This boy will be the death of him.

“Thank you so much EJ! Honestly, I wouldn’t want a more special person in my life than you” Ricky couldn’t help but smile as wide as possibly can be. Any upset feelings that had been lingering were now completely gone. EJ had been smiling back at him, with a weird look in his eyes, determination?

“Ricky, can I talk to you for a second?” EJ’s expression was suddenly a little more serious this time around, with a hint of what seemed to be nervousness.

“sure, no prob- “a loud ding had soon interrupted their conversation causing Ricky to lose his train of thought. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and went to unlock it expecting it to be some distant relative wishing him a happy birthday. He stared at the screen and saw only two words.

_Happy Birthday_ – Mom 10:15pm

His smile fell. That’s all? Twenty-two hours since the day started and that is all he got? No call. No video chats. Just a two worded text. Did he mean so little to her?

The same thoughts kept repeating throughout his mind and suddenly something was holding him tight, suffocating him to the point where he had been gasping for air; but no one was touching him. He ran, not knowing where he was going but knowing that he needed to be alone. Sitting down he held onto his knees shaking. Yes, his mom did text him, but he could not help feeling as if she did not care to put enough effort into talking to him. Was he selfish for expecting more? Was he wrong for not being grateful that she at least remembered to text him?

EJ had not seen Ricky act like that since the day of the musical when Ricky had asked EJ to go on as Troy. He made sure to leave unnoticed and went to find Ricky. Eventually finding him in his backyard sitting behind a Rosemary bush.

“Do you want to talk about it?” setting down the box, he sits next to Ricky. Ricky looked up to him, eyes red and puffy. Seeing the boy, he immediately leaped into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably into his neck. “Shhh, everything will be fine” Rubbing his hand on his back in circles.

Moments later after Ricky had eventually calmed down a little, he decided to speak up. “My mom keeps telling me how she will still be there for me even though she’s in Chicago, but all she sent me today was a two worded text, I can’t help feeling ridiculous”

“You’re not being ridiculous, she’s your mom and she let you down. Mothers are supposed to love and care for you until the end of time and to not pay you much attention today of all days was insensitive.” He stared at the other boy, sensing the pain he was experiencing. “but let’s forget about her and open your present” he brings his wrapped box on top of Ricky’s lap.

“Thank you” he opened the box to see it had been a bear with white laced red shoes. “I love it” he sets the bear down and hugs Ej once more. Slowly backing away, staring at his wonderful blue orbs. “what would I do without you?”

“Honestly, I could say the same about you” EJ starts leaning in, stopping just as their noses begin to touch. Looking down at his lips one last time before closing the gap.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there it is! Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
